Larkin Solutions
A mercenary company that specializes exclusively in frontal assaults, Larkin Solutions is composed of chem-fueled captives and their handlers. Sending the former against their targets, the latter explode their collars, leaving no loose ends and lining their own pockets. History Larkin Solutions was first envisioned by Vince Larkin, a young foot soldier of the New Order as he fought against his race enemies. He managed to escape the group's destruction and join a slaver gang further in the ruins. Despite his revulsion at working with lesser races, over the next several years Larkin would save his money and try to blend in. He would leave them in 2253 and buy a small chem lab and five dozen collars, then begin recruiting. He went about this by overpowering individuals of other races, who he then fitted with an explosive collar, and sent them at mixed-race groups, be they raider or scaver, and detonating them after they were close. This would draw attention, and after a few such incidents, curious individuals would seek out Larkin. He cautiously received them, still very concerned about the hate held for his former group. His love of excess would quickly convince him to offer his services however, which brought the official start of Larkin Solutions. Offering suicide bombers to the various factions but primarily raiders, Larkin would be unable to keep up his recruiting efforts after the first three months. This led him to reach out to and hire a fellow survivor, Aaron Rodstrum, to help him gather bodies. While the pair initially didn't want to work together in case they attracted attention, they noticed that the hunt died down, and the money was good. Together the pair would capture at least two dozen wasters a month, along with increasing their efficiency, which was done by pumping them full of stimulants before release, causing them to attack anyone pointed at.This change in strategy would increase profits and contracts, which the pair would be constantly enslaving for. They would also contract bulk shipments of collars from The Block, requiring a hundred every two months. By 2260 the company was contracted for larger conflicts, and it's operators would grow wealthy. They viewed their work as a continuation of their previous goal however, and would expand it. To this end, they would move into a warehouse and hire a professional chemist to produce Jet & Psycho, as well as a gear-head to construct collars, cutting down their dependency of The Block. In 2264 their warehouse was attacked by a mob of wasters tired of Larkin's predation. This was repelled by the release of several berzerkers who cut their way into the social justice mob and detonated, killing almost all, with the survivors moped up by the Solutions operators. They would participate in several conflicts over the rest of the decade, mainly between raider groups, but also scavers and a few small camps. The 2270s would see the finding and hiring of another survivor of the Order, this one a former scout. It would see another attack on their warehouse, this one carried out by the Badlanders. It would be much harder to repel than the last attack, with the first wave of berzerkers cut down. It would take every collared slave they had and the five employees firing from cover, but the Badlanders would be defeated and hunted down. This would set the company back months and thousands of caps, but the racists quickly recovered, contracting The Block and their other suppliers, and by the end of 2279 they were back on schedule. The first years of the 2280s would see a series of contracts against the Free Northwestern Army, helping to whittle them down around Seattle. Lately they have been targeting the Badlanders and contemplating retirement, as the members are pushing seventy, and there are rumors about the group's origins, leading them to think they might be visited soon. Activities & Interests Larkin Solutions occupies most of their time by recruiting soldiers, mainly by surprise and mostly of the ape-races. These are trained with slave collars and chems, made aggressive and confused. When they secure a contract, usually by an authorized envoy, they gather the required number of slaves and crate the up, transporting them by cage and wagon near their target. There they are released, with one of the company watching with a remote detonator, making sure no berzerkers survive the assignment. Category:Mercenaries Category:Cascadia Category:Groups